


Buen clima

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El clima es perfecto y no hay ningún lugar en el que él preferiría estar además de este.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buen clima

Hace calor, pero no lo suficiente para que sea insoportable. El sol brilla en lo alto del cielo, sin ninguna nube que amenace con taparlo.

— Podríamos ir al parte más tarde… — murmura Tsuna, sentado sobre las piernas de Hayato, pero la propuesta se pierde en los labios de Takeshi.

Están en el departamento de la Tormenta, disfrutando del primer día de vacaciones. Hayato gruñe al ser dejado de lado y Takeshi ríe por lo bajo, para abandonar los labios del capo e ir a los del chico.

Tsuna no está seguro de cómo terminaron así. Quizás fue por todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, quizás porque necesitaban un oasis en la locura de sus vidas. Son sólo besos y caricias perezosas, (aún) no hay nada (muy) sexual en lo que hacen. Son los mejores amigos y no se siente mal o extraño lo que hacen.

— ¿Qué decía del parque, Décimo? — pregunta Hayato, jugueteando con los cabellos de Takeshi, que ahora descansa su cabeza sobre el regazo de Tsuna.

— Nada, olvídenlo.

El clima es perfecto y no hay ningún lugar en el que él preferiría estar además de este.


End file.
